


Dutch’s Sister

by shyeehaw



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyeehaw/pseuds/shyeehaw
Summary: This takes place in the read dead online beta time. Reader works with Sean as he searches for his old gang.





	Dutch’s Sister

The hogtied man on the back of your horse wouldn’t shut up. He went from begging for his life to calling you a heartless bitch, he offered you money and threatened you with his boys coming to skin you alive. Why couldn’t they say something different for a change? You yawned dramatically, only making him wiggle more.  
You said to Sean that you would meet him for lunch. You two had an unspoken rule that whoever got the bounty money, was the person’s turn to pay a fancy meal.  
“Lady, I really need to take a piss!”  
Okay, that one was new, but it wouldn’t stop you from taking him to the sheriff. You just sighed, ignoring the man.  
“I’m not messing with you here.” You could not believe when you looked back to see your horse’s back wet. Now he got your attention.  
“How much do you value ten dollars” you asked him, gun pointed at his head.  
“Not much.” he replied, confused.  
“Neither do I.”  
At least you got to shot the man who dare to dirty your horse.  
Ten dollars short and starving, you arrived late at your lunch with Sean. You searched around the saloon, only to find him at a table already full of food. Your day kept getting better, couldn’t he wait for you?  
“Enjoying yourself, there?” You said gesturing to the lamb stew he was drinking out of the plate.  
“Y/N! I’m glad ya here! I have great news!”  
“I need that right now”, you said placing a napkin your lap, you were taught well “Do tell.”  
“I find me friends!” He said smiling from ear to ear, his chin with a bit of sauce in it.  
Hearing that did make your day a little better. You two had been working together for a least three months now, and you knew how much he valued his old gang. You felt happy for him.  
“Sean! That’s so nice” you said, your smile grew a little weaker to the thought that maybe it was time to split ways.  
You didn’t want to admit but being with him made you feel safe. His non stopping chatting and jokes of questionable taste made your days filled with the closest thing you had to a friend.  
“Would ya come with me?” he asked. His uneasy moves betraying how unthought that question seemed.  
Of course, you always doubted if the two of you were just friends. When he asked you to come along if the bounty was too dangerous, or when the snow was outside and he would sneak in to your bed to keep you warm, you were almost sure he liked you. But then he would disappear for days or simply act like he never kissed you before.  
“Uh...yeah, sure.” You said more weakly than you intended.  
If he did notice your hesitation, he felt like it was better to leave you alone.  
“Oh they gonna love ya!” Sean said, filling his mouth with bread.  
“We’re going to need a wagon.” You said, winking at him.  
He got what you were saying instantly, which only made him more cheerful.  
“Ooh clever!” Sean reached for his pocket, leaving some folded bills at the table “and that’s why I love ya.”  
He said that in a carefree way, so you could only assume he was joking.

A few moments later, with blood splashed on your face and driving a stolen wagon, you and Sean were headed to his old gang spot. From the corner of your eye you can notice his stare.  
“Something in my face?” you asked, not getting your eyes off the road.  
“Just enjoying the view, that’s all.” he would risk “The road I mean! Don’t flatter yer’self.”  
You rolled your eyes, wishing he would just confess if he liked you or not. You wanted to tell him too.  
But all that silliness fell right off you when you sat eyes on Dutch van der Linde.  
It had to be him.  
His eyes were the same but that was about it. He now dressed in a elegant way, his hair longer than you remembered. But it had to be your brother. And the seconds slowly passed as he recognized you.  
“Lindy?” your old childhood pet name left his mouth in a rush.  
You jumped off the wagon, that wasn’t completely still. You didn’t care about skinned knees when your who was once your best friend stood right in front of you.  
He ran to your encounter, lifting you off the ground in a tight embrace.  
“How....?” He looked at Sean who was waving at him “How did he found you? I never told anybody...”  
“I didn’t knew!” You smiled to your brother, happiness emanating from your every breath “He didn’t knew!”  
Slowly, you saw his smile fading, notice the blood that stained your clothes, looking at you and than at Sean.  
“What did you do?”  
“Excuse me?” you asked, not getting what he meant.  
“I did not sacrifice everything so you would end up living this life!”, he said as the joyful moment shattered into a nightmare “And with this fool nonetheless!”  
Words failed you as you just stood there with your mouth opening and closing in shock.  
“You are not sleeping with him” his nose scrunched with disgust “Are you?”  
“This fool is the man I’m in love so you better watch your tongue!” You were now screaming “And who I kill or I sleep with is none of your concern!”  
“Oh that’s just perfect!” Dutch started turning his back at you “I sacrifice everything to give you a decent life and you end up worse than me.”  
He was your brother, and that’s why he was about the only one that could hurt you.  
“Go away, I can’t look at you right now.” he finally said it, walking back to his camp.  
Sean was quiet for what it seemed the first time in his life. Placing a hand in your shoulder as you yelled in frustration.  
“He will come around, love” he said caressing the back of your head “He is your brother.”  
He said that more to himself.  
“I can’t believe that the moment I dreamed about turned out like this.” You said burying your face on his chest.  
“But, what ya said before...” he held your head in his hands, gazing into your eyes “was it true?”  
“What?”  
“Am I really the man you like?”


End file.
